Secrets of the Magic Carpet
by persian85033
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Carpet came to the CoW? What he thinks? Feels? Would say if he could talk? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ghayth looked outside the bedroom window. It was a very beautiful day, true, but there was nothing to do. Absolutely nothing. Nothing he wished to do, nowhere he wished to go. His eyes caught on the beautiful rug that his mother had been weaving.

If only I had a friend, he thought. A friend who could entertain me! Who would make sure I wouldn't be bored. But there's nobody here for me to play with. There's nobody! Just the people who stop on their way, to buy from Father.

He sighed. His eye caught on the golden lamp. Father had forbidden him to touch it. He had already said that the lamp's powers should be used only in emergencies, because there was only one wish left. Well, this was an emergency, wasn't it? He couldn't go on sitting here, doing nothing, could he? He smiled, picked up the lamp, and rubbed it. The blue genie came out.

"I wish that carpet could move and play with me. I wish it was my friend."said Ghayth.

"Your wish is my command!"said the genie.

"Ghayth, what in the world are you doing?"a voice said, coming in.

His father, a tall, brutal-looking man, came in, and watched as the genie prepared to use its powers.

"Wha…? No! You know this is for an emergency! How could you, boy!"

Before their astonished eyes, the carpet came to live. It stood on two tassels, and seemed to act like a person, in a way. It flew to Ghayth, and wrapped itself around it.

"This was an emergency, Father. See, now I have a friend."

"You foolish boy! Now what are we going to do?"He snatched the lamp, and looked the blue genie.

"Oh, well, you know, I thought, the boy being your son, that, he could just, you know, use your wish."

"How could you possibly have listened to my son?"

"Well, your wish is my command. And what the boy did was make a wish, so what I had to do was obey it. And now, ex-master, I must apologize, but…that was the last of your three wishes..."

Whatever the genie said, no one really paid attention to, since now, Ghayth's father was yelling at him, and had him by the ear.

"I DON'T EVER WAN TO SEE THIS STUPID RUG AGAIN IN MY LIFE!"Ghayth's father was screaming.

"Oh, well, that was certainly a waste of a wish, then."said the genie, scratching his head.

The carpet was in a position that seemed to indicate that it was hanging its head and feeling very bad.

"Well, he does sound like he means it."the genie said. "Hmm, perhaps you could come with me. I'm not exactly good company between masters, however, well I guess you'll be better waiting than here, don't you think?"

The carpet nodded.

"Very well. Who knows how long, probably pretty long, but you can stay in the ante-chamber of the Cave of Wonders. It could be a long wait."the genie said as it went back into its lamp.

10,000 years later…

Carpet flew over the mountains of gold coins, jewels, and treasure. How long had they been here? He really couldn't remember. However long it had been…well, it just seemed like they would never get out. He was better off here, though, not back at that house, that was for sure. Or maybe he would have been better off there. Suddenly, the whole cave seemed to be shaking. Oh, no! Perhaps, there was a time limit! Perhaps the world was ending! What was happening? Should he fly to the next chamber and get the lamp and rescue the genie? But if the world was ending, then…suddenly, the shaking stopped. It stopped as abruptly as it had started. What had just happened? Everything seemed to be intact. Nothing had changed.

Perhaps it's just the fact that I've been here for a very long time, he thought. I must be going mad.

However, it seemed that he had not dreamed or imagined the quaking, for just as he had convinced himself he had, it happened again. Just like the first time, it began and ended hastily, without warning of either.

I am going mad, he thought. Very mad!

The trembling happened a third time.

The cave will certainly collapse!he thought.

However, it didn't, and a little after it ended, something different did happen this time…


	2. Chapter 2

Carpet relaxed a little, seeing that everything was still intact. Oh, my, he thought. Perhaps there's a way out. I will certainly go nuts if things keep going this way. He heard a voice, and immediately stretched out, as a simple, ordinary rug. He noticed that a monkey and a man had entered the cave.

Hmm, thought Carpet. I'm either mad, or perhaps I've finally found someone to play with. There's only one way to see if they're real.

He went behind the monkey. He noticed the monkey was aware that he was being followed, He stretched on the floor again. He pulled the monkey's tail, and took his hat. The monkey panicked.

"Aladdin! Aladdin!"it screeched.

"Wow, a magic carpet!"

Carpet peeked apprehensively, behind a pile of gold. Oh, my, he thought. It approached them, picked up the monkey's hat, brushed the dirt off with its tassel, and flew over to hand it to him. Apparently, the monkey thought that he would hurt him. I'm sorry, Carpet thought. Here, this is your hat. The monkey, however, began waving his fist at Carpet. Carpet sadly walked away.

"Wait a minute, don't go!"

Carpet turned around uncertainly. Yes?he asked hopefully.

"Maybe you could help us."

Me? Really? All right! He flew and wrapped himself around the two of them.

"We're trying to find this lamp."

Oh, that? It's this way. It's in the other chamber. See, over there. Just go over the stepping stones, climb up to the top, and there it is.

"Wait here."

Yes, yes. Oh, my, perhaps we might just be able to get out of here after this. Uh-huh. Well, have you known him very long, Monkey? Monkey? Carpet looked around. Apparently the monkey was no longer waiting next to him. Monkey? Monkey? NO! Don't touch that! He hurried, grabbed the monkey's tail, and tried to stop him. However, his attempt was fruitless.

"Abu! NOO!"

Oh, no!

The whole place started to quake again. However, this time it was much worse. Much, much worse. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling, flames erupted. Apparently, the cave seemed to be collapsing on them. Carpet looked up and saw that the man needed help. He was about to fall into the fire. Carpet immediately flew over to him, and caught him in the just before he fell in the fire.

Hang on!

They had to fly back, however, to save the monkey. It took all of Carpet's concentration to get them back to the entrance safely. It seemed that the cave wanted to stop them. They turned this way, flames erupted from the ground, almost missed them. They turned the other way, and the same happened. Just as they were going to make it, a boulder fell, and Carpet fell to the ground.

Oh, no! I've got to get free! I've got to get free!he said to himself as he struggled.

He managed it just in time to catch him, before the entrance closed off. Oh, my, is he all right?asked Carpet, as the monkey kept shaking him.

"Aladdin."

He woke a little later.

Thank goodness!

"We're trapped! That sly, two faced son of a jakal! Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

Oh, no. Now how will we get out of here?

The monkey pulled the lamp from his vest, smiling.

Now we might be able to get out.

He rubbed the lamp, and it began to glow and there were explosions, until finally, the Genie came out.


	3. Chapter 3

Genie blasted them out of the cave, and Carpet flew them to an oasis, with Genie attending Aladdin and Abu as a flight attendant. When they got there, Carpet formed a stairway, and the passengers stepped off.

Well, at least your first wish wasn't a waste, Carpet thought, remembering how a wish had been 'wasted' on him.

However, it seemed that Aladdin had outsmarted Genie.

_Well done_, thought Carpet.

It didn't take long for Aladdin to make a real wish, though. He wished to become a prince. Well, who wouldn't! To live in the lap of luxury! But Genie seemed determined to do more than make Aladdin a prince. He made him a star! Apparently, the only one not impressed with it was Abu, no longer a monkey, but the elephant on whom Aladdin would be making his grand entrance on the streets of Agrabah.

_Pretty impressive_, thought Carpet, as he saw Aladdin dressed in his princely finery, on top of Abu. The princess will certainly be impressed, not be able to resist, he thought clapping.

"And now, to Agrabah!"exclaimed Genie.

Carpet was to ride with Aladdin on Abu, to fly him off when they got to the Palace, and impress the Sultan by stopping right in front of him. They left the oasis with a massive parade, with Genie in the front. They entered the streets of Agrabah, leaving all the people whom they passed impressed, the vendors, girls looking out their windows, everyone, as they headed towards the Palace. Carpet looked around, it certainly was more than enough to impress the princess, that was for sure, golden camels, gold, jewels, purple peacocks, and with Genie's singing, yes, there was no doubt about it. The princess and the Sultan would most definitely be impressed.

The guards who were guarding the main entrance to the Palace seemed hypnotized by the music. Perhaps they've never seen a prince make such a grand entrance, thought Carpet. Abu seemed to be enjoying it, too. They climbed up the stairs, and since the doors were still shut, Genie climbed up on Abu's head, and Abu pushed the doors, and they flew open. Genie slid down Abu's trunk, and began to dance with the astonished Sultan, whom he threw on the elephant throne, before vanishing back into his lamp, which Aladdin was carrying under his turban.

_My cue_, thought Carpet, and stretched himself out in front of Aladdin for him to climb on. The rest of the procession, he noticed, was being pushed out the doors by a tall man. Carpet flew around the throne room, making as many twists and turns as he could without letting Aladdin get dizzy, to finally stop in front of the throne where the Sultan was sitting. The Sultan clapped enthusiastically, as Aladdin stated that he was seeking his daughter's hand.

Yes, very impressive, isn't he? Apparently, the only one who didn't seem too impressed with Aladdin, or rather, Prince Ali was the man whom the Sultan introduced as Jafar, his royal vizier, who happened to be the same one who had pushed the rest of the parade out of the Palace throne room. Carpet didn't have time to think on that, as he had caught the Sultan's attention.

_Oh, hello_.

"By Allah, this is quite a remarkable device."

_Well, I've never been called a 'device', exactly. Just Carpet, really. And you seem to be a remarkable Sultan in the sense that I never imagined someone like you for a Sultan, more like your vizier, but you certainly seem much more amusing_, he thought as he pulled the Sultan's mustache.

"I don't suppose I might…"asked the Sultan, asking to go on a ride.

"Why, certainly, Your Majesty. Allow me."answered Aladdin, as he helped the Sultan onto Carpet.

_Of course, why not. A little ride around the throne room wouldn't hurt._

Carpet positioned himself, and was ready to take off, when he felt a something holding him down. He looked back, to see the Sultan's vizier, using his staff to hold him down. His parrot, seemed to be doing the same, or at least pretending.

"Sire, I must advice against this."Jafar, the vezir, said.

"Oh, button up, Jafar, learn to have a little fun."said the Sultan as he kicked the staff, and they took off.

When the Sultan kicked the staff, Carpet noticed that the parrot lost its balance and fell on its beak.

_You deserved that._

However, it seemed that the ride around the throne room was going to be much more difficult than Carpet imagined. First they went under Abu.

_Look out! My, it seems the Sultan is more 'amusing' than I thought. Oh, my…not again! Look out!_

They went just above where Aladdin and Jafar were standing, conversing.

"Look out, Polly!"exclaimed the Sultan.

They brushed just the top of the feather on Aladdin's turban, and the parrot escaped just in time. However, the second time, he wasn't so lucky. Aladdin and Jafar managed to kneel down just in time to avoid being hit by Carpet and the Sultan, but now the parrot didn't seem to be able to make it out of their way.

_Move out of the way! Move!_

"Watch it, watch it wit the dumb rug! Ahhh!"he exclaimed as they hit him from behind.

_Well, move out of my way. Don't you see this Sultan is the one who's steering? And don't call me dumb!_

The bird finally made it out of the way, only to crash into one of the pillars.

_Oh, my! I hope if he does manage to marry the princess, I won't have to do this everyday! Or that any children they might have don't come out like the grandfather!_

"Out of the way, I'm coming in to land!"

_Thank goodness!_

"Jafar, watch this!"he exclaimed as Carpet threw him on the floor and he rolled between Aladdin and Jafar.

"Spectacular, Your Highness"said Jafar drily.

"Ooh, that was lovely."he said, out of breath from having laughed all through the ride. "Yes, yes, I do seem to have a knack for it, yes."

_Oh, yes, spectacular, of course you do, yes. Oh my head, I…wait, I forgot, I don't have a head, oh, I don't feel well._

He was about to collapse when Abu held out his trunk and caught him.

_Thank you, thank you._

Fortunately, it seemed that the ride had more than impressed the Sultan.

_At least we can't say it wasn't worth it._

"This is a very impressive youth!"he heard the Sultan say. "And a prince besides!"

Then, the Sultan and the vizier started whispering together, to end by the Sultan saying he had an excellent judge of character.

"Oh, yeah, excellent judge, sure, yeah. Not!"the bird seemed to have recovered from his fall.

The only one whom they still hadn't convinced seemed to be the vizier. He seemed to be determined not to let the Sultan let the princess marry Aladdin. Just as Aladdin was saying that he would win the princess, she walked in, and didn't seem too pleased with his comment, saying she was not a prize to be won. The Sultan told him not to worry, and give her time to cool down, as he led Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet, who had already recovered from the wild ride out of the throne room, to the rooms that would be Aladdin's quarters during their stay at the Palace.

_Very nice_.

Apparently, they had their own servants, their own courtyard, their own pool, and of course, the rooms, which were all very gigantic.


	4. Chapter 4

Things didn't seem to be going to well, though, at least not where the princess was concerned. She refused to see or talk to Aladdin. Obviously, an extravagant parade was not the best way to make an entrance. Genie and Carpet sat playing chess, while Abu tried to peel some bananas one of the pages had brought him, and Aladdin paced back and forth, muttering and scolding himself. Chess was something that came easily to Carpet, as did almost any game.

_Check_

"That's a good move. I can't believe it, I'm losing to a rug!"said Genie.

_You should probably pay more attention, instead of trying to act funny all the time._

"Genie, I need help."said Aladdin.

Genie abandoned the game, to go and help Aladdin.

_No fair, you just don't want to play because you're losing!_

Genie kept impressing to Aladdin that he should tell her the truth.

_Yes, you know, in that sense, he's right, Aladdin. It's not good to lie, because then, if you had a tiny chance now, you'll have less of a chance when the truth comes out._

He decided to go see her, and Carpet flew him to the balcony. Carpet stayed out of sight, listening to the conversation.

"How's our little beau doing?"asked Genie.

_Fatal._

Genie turned in to a small bee, and flew up to give Al advice. However, it didn't seem to have done much good, as Aladdin turned to Carpet, and signaled that they should leave now. Apparently, this seemed to catch the princess's attention.

"It's lovely."she said.

_Thank you._

Aladdin offered her a ride on Carpet. They flew out of the Palace, and Carpet grabbed a flower from a vase in a window, and handed it to Aladdin.

_Give it to here._

He performed several stunts, and flew them to Egypt, Greece, and several other places. They stopped in China.

"It's a shame Abu had to miss this."she said.

"Nah. He hates fireworks…"Aladdin answered.

_No! You don't know Abu, remember!_

Aladdin remembered too late, though. The princess found out that he had lied, and demanded he tell her the truth.

_Go ahead. What are you waiting for?_

He only came up with a new lie.

_Oh, no._

Then they flew back to the Palace, and Carpet formed a stairway for Princess Jasmine to descend back onto the balcony.

_Kiss her, _he thought, as he listened to them say good night to each other.

He pushed Aladdin up. As soon as Princess Jasmine had disappeared into her room, they flew back to the courtyard, and Aladdin lay on his back, looking up towards the princess's balcony. Suddenly, he was seized from behind by the royal guards. Carpet tried to help, but he was tied to a tree.

_Abu! Where are you! Aladdin needs help!_

Abu was caught in a net. They both watched as the Sultan's vizier gave orders to make sure he would never be found. Carpet and Abu watched helplessly as Aladdin was dragged away by the royal guards.


	5. Chapter 5

Carpet was still tied up to the tree where the captain of the royal guards had left him tied up, when Aladdin and Genie returned.

_Al! You're alive!_

Carpet flew Aladdin to Princess Jasmine's balcony, where the Sultan and the Royal Vizier seemed to be discussing something with the princess. Then Carpet went back to Aladdin's room, where Abu, now out of the net, waited for him, and they watched the door, waiting for Aladdin to appear, probably with some good news. However, Aladdin didn't seem too thrilled.

_What's wrong? Did they find out your not a prince? Aren't they going to let you marry the princess?_

They tried to get something out of him, but Aladdin simply ignored them, and walked away.

_Well, maybe he doesn't believe it himself yet._

The next morning, it seemed that it was more than that. Aladdin seemed depressed, almost like, sad, or shocked. Genie came out of his lamp, to try to cheer Aladdin up, but he didn't seem to have much of a success, as they ended up arguing, and Genie going back into his lamp.

"What are you guys looking at?"he demanded of Carpet and Abu.

_Oh, my, well, we're sorry. We'll leave now, I guess_

And they went onto the courtyard. Carpet flew up to Abu's back.

_This is much worse than I thought._

Suddenly, the sky went black, and it seemed that the Palace moving.

_Like back in the Cave!_

Carpet heard a whistle, looked up, and saw Aladdin gesturing for him to fly up.

_Coming!_

He flew Aladdin towards Genie, only to find that Genie had a new master. Then they tried to save the Sultan and the princess. Jafar, now Sultan, replaced Aladdin's finery with his former outfit.

_Oh, no! And we worked so hard to keep it up!_

Then he returned Abu to a monkey, and send them up the one of the towers.

_Wait! I'm coming with you!_

Carpet flew in, just in time, without being seen, and then it seemed that they were traveling at a great speed. Everything began to get colder, suddenly, and then Carpet was thrown out, and stuck underneath the tower. He couldn't move. He head Aladdin's voice, and tried to pull himself free.

"Carpet!"

_I'm stuck! I can't move._

They started digging, and the tower slid above Carpet, and he was free, and they were headed back to Agrabah. They stayed quietly while Aladdin tried to get he lamp, and Abu stopped Iago from yelling out. However, not for long. Soon, Jafar saw that Aladdin was back, and there was a battle to get the lamp. Princess Jasmine tried to get it, and Jafar trapped her in a giant hourglass, then he turned Abu into a toy.

_This is my chance!_

Carpet flew toward the lamp.

_Gotcha!_

He felt himself coming apart, to only a threads.

_No! No, almost there! Almost the…_

Carpet knew nothing for some time. Then he felt himself coming back together, again.

_Wha…Wow! We're back, Abu! We're back! It can only mean one thing, Jafar is defeated!_

He hugged Abu. Soon, everything was back to the way it was before, except that now there was a lamp which held Jafar and Iago. Genie threw it out towards the desert. Finally, Aladdin granted Genie his promise of using his third wish to set him free. The Sultan changed the law, so that the princess could marry whomever she deemed worthy.

_It's a perfect ending!_ thought Carpet as he took them on another ride to see the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Now that Genie had gone to see the world, and Aladdin was now engaged to the princess, there was no more need for lies, however, it seemed that there seemed to be plenty of need for adventure, as the followed a bunch of bandits to their hideout. They hid, while Abu tried to steal a treasure chest, and was seen by them. Aladdin successfully got most of it, and Carpet came to the rescue just in time, as planned.

"Nice catch, Carpet."he said.

_No problem._

Carpet got them successfully out of the hideout, after having thrown Abis Mal down, since he let go, and back to Agrabah, where they gave most of the treasure to the poor people. When they got to the Palace, he went straight to Jasmine's balcony, for Aladdin to give her a jewel flower.

"We're invited to dinner. It looks like there's going to be an announcement."Aladdin said.

_An announcement? About what? Tell us!_

"Jasmine didn't really say, just that it was about me. Well, we'll find out, won't we?"

While Aladdin and Abu went for a stroll, Carpet decided to stay behind.

_I wish Genie was here. Then I wouldn't be so bored. I could beat him countless times at chess, and other boardgames. He's always such a sore loser._

Suddenly, he heard a noise, looked up, and saw what seemed to be a shooting star come towards him.

_Oh, no!_

Fortunately, it only turned out to be Genie.

"So, how're things going, Rugman? Where's Al? How's he doing?"

_Genie! You're back! So funny you should ask. He just left a while ago. He should probably be back any minute! Want me to go and look for him?_

"Let's hope he's not long. I gotta surprise him!"

When Genie presented them with souvenirs, Carpet got a small Hawaiian dancer.

_Wow. Thanks Genie._

Aladdin asked Abu to keep an eye on Iago later. However, he let him out, only to cause the evening to end in disaster. A few days later, Aladdin and the Sultan were going to go for a carpet ride.

"After you, Your Highness."

_You'll see you'll be forgiving Al in no time flat. Just enjoy the scenery. Here, I'll even give you an extra trip._


End file.
